


Dan & Phil Quotes

by Skylar_Jax



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan and Phil Quotes, Phandom - Freeform, Swearing, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Jax/pseuds/Skylar_Jax
Summary: A lot of different Dan and Phil quotes!
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm the living embodiment of it could be worse." - Dan

"Don’t trust squirrels. Drink lots of water. Ask lots of questions. Keep good friends close." - Phil


	2. Chapter 2

"It's a good thing to be strange. Normalness leads to sadness." - Phil

"Fight me, you ceramic bitch." - Dan


	3. Chapter 3

"I am just a humble trash can trying to roll my way through life" - Dan

"Don’t trust chinchillas with technology." - Phil


	4. Chapter 4

"Embrace the void and have the courage to exist." - Dan

"Life’s too short to wear matching socks" - Phil


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm holding you back from achieving things in your life by forcing you to sit here and watch this." - Dan

"Whenever I see an ambulance, I like to think there is a baby being born rather than a death." - Phil


	6. Chapter 6

"The only ugly girls are the ones that don't know beauty comes from within." - Dan

"If I had a house, I’d make all of the windows glass." - Phil


	7. Chapter 7

"The world is an amazing place, look at it instead of your flaws." - Phil

"Holy mother of rectangles." - Dan


	8. Chapter 8

"Google is obviously right all of the time and is our overlord." - Phil

“My only regrets are the moments when I doubted myself and took the safe route. Life is too short to waste time being unhappy.” - Dan


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm useless in most ways." - Phil

"I didn't have a best friend for the first 18 years of my life." - Dan


	10. Chapter 10

"I said the word 'dick' quite a lot then." - Dan

"Marriage is just a piece of paper if it's not a happy one." - Phil


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not kink-shaming the fish!" - Phil

"Everybody's pregnant!" - Dan


End file.
